


The Queen and her Gigolo

by Daenerys1417



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, jon's a male gigolo, jon's not the KITN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daenerys1417/pseuds/Daenerys1417
Summary: Queen Daenerys falls in love with Jon Snow after she hires him for his "services."





	The Queen and her Gigolo

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my lovely Jonerys fam. "Gigolo Jon" is a running joke amongst some of us ;-)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/jennadawinna/42665942625/in/dateposted-public/)

Queen Daenerys, the Silver Queen, was as well known for her shrewd governing and political savvy as she was for her ethereal beauty. Under her rule, the kingdom had grown from a land of chaos and despair to one of stability and prosperity, and she was beloved by the common folk and nobility alike. She had a good heart – kind, benevolent, and compassionate – and she ruled with fairness and justice. To many, she was the perfect Queen, yet to some, she had one glaring flaw – she was unmarried.

 

The Queen had long ago resigned herself to a lonely existence, having only her advisors and ladies-in-waiting to keep her company. Instead of doing what was expected of her in a patriarchal world, marrying and producing heirs, she had chosen to remain unmarried, ruling as a Queen in her own right, the first woman in the Targaryen dynasty to do so. Her decision was regularly challenged however, not just by her advisors but also by the never-ending line of suitors, desperate for her hand in marriage.

 

They came from near and far and included princes, dukes, wealthy men, and poor men alike. But Daenerys refused to marry any of them. None of them caught her fancy and she wasn’t interested in handing over her power to a would-be King while she sat by idly as his Queen Consort. However, her decision to be alone didn’t mean she didn’t have needs…

 

“Your Grace?” called a voice, shaking Daenerys from her thoughts. She looked up and saw Missandei, her most trusted advisor and lady-in-waiting.

 

“Yes, Missandei, what is it?” the Queen asked.

 

“He’s here,” said Missandei, exchanging a knowingly look with her, before looking down at her clasped hands, a small smile on her face.

 

 

Daenerys blushed and looked around to ensure that no one was eavesdropping. Missandei was one of the few in her inner-circle that knew about her penchant for hiring male gigolos and she was grateful for her discretion.

 

“Thank you, Missandei,” she said, trying and failing to hide her smile. “Have him sent to my chambers.”

 

* * *

 

 

Jon Snow looked around curiously as he stood in the Queen’s royal chambers. He’d been there before of course, several times in fact, but that didn’t stop him from being overwhelmed by the opulent display of wealth surrounding him. The room was full of glittering jewelry, rich fabrics and tapestries, as well as rare paintings and artifacts.

 

He sighed, realizing that he could never afford to live this lavishly on his salary as a male gigolo. However, being paid to sleep with and entertain beautiful women on a regular basis was a more than adequate consolation prize. He looked towards the doorway and noticed a member of the royal guard eyeing him suspiciously as he manned his post. Jon rolled his eyes. “I’m not going to steal anything. It’s not like this is my first time being in the Queen’s chambers.” The guardsman said nothing while continuing to glare at him.

 

Just then Daenerys swept into the room, a vision of beauty with her silver hair, violet eyes, and ruby lips. Her form fitting dress, cut low with a lace bodice, accentuated every single one of her gorgeous curves, making Jon’s mouth water with desire for her. And he wondered, not for the first time, what it was about him that caused this beautiful Queen to keep requesting his services. Surely she didn’t need to pay for male companionship. She could have her pick of any man in the kingdom. Yet, here they were at the beginning of another night of wild, passionate, uninhibited sex.

 

“Thank you, Grey Worm. That will be all,” the Queen said coolly to the guardsman standing post at her door.

 

He nodded and closed the door, leaving Jon all alone with the Queen. She stood and watched him in silence for several seconds before speaking, a mischievous smile on her face. “Jon Snow,” she said, her voice soft and husky, brushing over his tingling nerves like velvet. “It seems we meet again.”

 

“Aye,” he said, anticipation building in his body at the thought of being buried deep inside of her. “How may I serve you, my Queen?”

 

She slowly walked over to him, circling twice as she licked her lips wantonly. On the second round she pinched his ass, both cheeks, causing him to harden beneath his breeches as a groan escaped his lips. She walked over to her desk and took a seat, enjoying a sip of wine before returning her attention back to him. “Take off your clothes.”

 

Jon did as instructed, more than happy to service his Queen. He smiled smugly as he stripped off his clothes, well aware of the effect his chiseled, muscular body had on her. Her eyes darkened with lust as she watched him, her teeth grazing her lower lip seductively.

 

“Do you see something you like, your Grace?” Jon teased as he stood before her in all his glory, his cock standing at full attention.

 

She arched a playful eyebrow at him, taking another sip of wine. “You’d better get to work, Jon Snow. I’m paying you by the hour after all.”

 

Jon didn’t hesitate to meet her demands, falling down to his knees as he knelt before her. He pushed her dress up to her hips, gently easing her legs apart until his face was resting between her thighs. He closed his eyes, bringing his mouth against her as he licked her gently through her smallclothes, savoring her tangy scent.

 

She exhaled sharply, her body trembling with need, and then he pulled her smallclothes off completely, a groan escaping his lips as he delved between her folds and began to devour her. He licked her sensitive nub, suckling it gently before thrusting his tongue deep inside of her as he greedily lapped up her juices. She moaned loudly as he teased her, pleasure and passion mounting within her body. A few more thrusts of his tongue and she exploded, her cunt trapping his tongue inside it as her climax swept over her.

 

“Fuuuuck!” she moaned loudly, writhing beneath his steady assault, as she enjoyed the rapture of her lust.

 

Desperate to be inside of her and knowing that she liked him to take control in the bedroom, he picked her up and tossed her onto the bed before ripping her dress off completely. She paused in the throes of her ecstasy to look up at him, an annoyed expression on her beautiful face.

 

“Jon! What in seven hells are you doing?” she said, her lilac eyes flashing with anger. “That was one of my favorite dresses!”

 

“Take it out of my pay then,” he murmured, a cheeky smile on his face as he hovered over her.

 

She opened her mouth, an indignant retort on the tip of her tongue, but she never got a chance to finish her thought, because in the next instant Jon was surging as deeply and fully inside of her as he could get, and her head fell back against the pillows in ecstasy.

 

“So good,” she breathed as he began to stroke his long, thick length in and out of her body. Her legs lifted to wrap around his hips, her arms about his neck as she pulled his head down to hers for a kiss.

 

A guttural groan rumbled from deep in Jon’s chest as he pounded into her. “Dany! Oh, Dany!” He opened his eyes in shock, realizing that he had forgotten himself by referring to her as anything but one of her formal titles. She was the Queen and he was nothing but a male gigolo, a commoner who had no business referring to her by such an intimate nickname. He paused mid-thrust to apologize. “I’m sorry… I’m so sorry… I shouldn’t have presumed…”

 

But to his surprise she cut him off, shushing him with a kiss as she arched against him, urging him to continue his thrusting. “You can call me Dany,” she whispered, her warm breath tickling his skin. “I quite like the way it sounds coming from you.”

 

Jon smiled in relief as he lifted her hips and rocked into her. He thrust again. And again. And again, until he was pumping her hard, his fingers digging into her hips to keep her anchored in place. She gave a small moaning breath with each thrust, her eyes closed with pleasure as she arched her hips up, meeting him stroke for stroke.

 

Her body already primed from the orgasm he’d already given her, the Queen came long and hard this time, a throaty moan escaping her lips. Jon was right behind her as he reached his peak, his seed exploding out of him like a cannon. His climax wracked every cell in his body until he collapsed on top of her, spent and exhausted. She lay limp beneath him, breathing heavily, and he brushed his lips against hers, enjoying one last sweet kiss before it was time for him to take his leave. He rolled off her and stood up, looking around for his clothes.

 

He heard a rustling sound behind him and turned around to see that she was sitting up now and watching him intently from the bed. “What are you doing?” she asked softly.

 

Jon’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Umm, I’m getting dressed so I can leave, your Grace. I’ve completed my services for the night, have I not?”

 

The Queen blushed, looking down before her violet eyes found his again. Then she spoke, her voice thick with emotion. “I would very much like it…if you would stay the night, Jon.”

 

Jon froze as he processed her words. He realized that it wasn’t the Queen asking him to spend the night. The mask had been removed to reveal the vulnerability of the woman beneath, insecurities and all. Just Dany. _His_ Dany.

 

He smiled softly at her and she smiled back, her face lighting up with a warm beauty that took his breath away. “There’s no place I’d rather be,” he said, sliding back into the bed with her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, yeah, I know I said I wasn't going to write anything else besides my main stories. I guess I just can’t help it! Don't fret though, I already have full drafts written for both the next chapter of Now You See Me and The Lone Wolf. Now it's just a matter of editing. Updates will be coming soon! 
> 
> Thanks for taking the time to read this ridiculous, smutty one-shot!


End file.
